Electro Wizard
The Electro Wizard card is unlocked from the Electro Valley (Arena 11) or a Legendary Chest. He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. He does not do splash damage. Do not treat him as a splash support unit as he can still be swarmed without having to surround him. ** Each of his zaps deal half of his full damage. Thus, when attacking two targets, the Electro Wizard will deal half the full damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing the full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once and has decent spawn damage, he is good against small swarms. ** His spawn damage is capable of destroying an entire Skeleton Army and crippling the Goblin Gang and Minion Horde. Pair him with a Zap or Giant Snowball to completely destroy the Minion Horde; otherwise they'll most likely destroy him instead. ** Because the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed and when attacking, the player can place him over any troop or building that has a channeled attack or ability. He can force Sparky, Inferno Dragon, and/or even an Inferno Tower to reset; he can prevent the Prince, Dark Prince, Ram Rider and the Battle Ram from charging; he can reset Elixir Collectors and spawners such as the Barbarian Hut, and Witch; and he can reset the wind-up (temporarily) before Bandit dashes, Mega Knight jumps, and the Fisherman's Hook. * The Electro Wizard has moderate health and moderately-high damage. He is capable of surviving a fireball although a Mini P.E.K.K.A will be able to one-shot him. Because of this, Electro Wizard is best used behind tanks such as the Knight or Giant. However, the Electro Wizard still deals considerable damage so don't ignore him. ** The Electro Wizard is an excellent support unit in a push due to his ability to reset Inferno Towers. If the player has already destroyed one or two Crown Towers, he can drop the Electro Wizard on top of it and force it to reset and re-target. However, he is vulnerable to Fireball so be mindful and space out your troops. ** The Electro Wizard is capable of reliably countering Hog Rider, allowing only one hit on the tower. The surviving Electro Wizard can then set up a counter push. * The Electro Wizard can bring slow enemies to a crawl with his frequent attacks. Despite this, troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the Golem and the Bowler will still be able to attack. Just like a normal Zap, an Electro Wizard's zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. * When attacking a Crown Tower, you can send the Electro Wizard in front of other shorter-ranged troops. He will tank a few hits from the tower until the shorter-ranged troop moves in front of the Electro Wizard, after which a hit from the Electro Wizard will force the tower to change its target to that of the shorter-ranged troop. * There is a precise timing where the Electro Wizard's spawn damage, when placed next to a Princess Tower, can hit all 3 Goblins from a Goblin Barrel. However, this will not kill them instantly but he'll still prevent more damage than Zap because of his multi-attack. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." *The Electro Wizard card was showcased in the Electro Wizard Challenge that started on 8:00 GMT 23/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this challenge, players had to build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge had been rewarded with the Electro Wizard card which was included in the top prize. **Anyone that won an Electro Wizard card from the challenge would be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. **The Electro Wizard card was then generally released on 30/12/16. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Electro Wizard's spawn damage by 6%. And to make up for the spawn damage nerf, the Electro Wizard's health was increased by 9%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update removed his ability to permanently stun enemy troops. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update decreased his hit speed to 1.8 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased his hitpoints by 2%. This change was mostly made so that the Mini P.E.K.K.A can defeat him in one shot. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update decreased his damage by 4% and delayed his first attack by 0.2 seconds. * The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Electro Wizard from Royal Arena (Arena 7) to Electro Valley (Arena 11). Trivia *He and the Mega Knight are the only troops that deal Spawn Damage. Unlike the Mega Knight, however, the Electro Wizard's spawn damage affects air units. *His Spawn Damage has equal damage, stun duration, and radius as an equivalent level Zap. *The Electro Wizard, Electro Dragon, and the Hunter are the only troops that can hit multiple enemies without doing area damage. *He was the first card to have its own challenge. *The Electro Wizard is the subject of a set of Emotes. de:Elektromagier es:Mago eléctrico fr:Électro-sorcier it:Stregone elettrico ru:Громовержец pl:Electro Wizard